Marshal Brass
Leon Brass is a decorated Arachnos veteran in the MMO City of Villains. Brass has been overseeing Cap Au Diable for years. After the death of former the governor, which lead to Doctor Aeon's rise to power, Brass was assigned to babysit Dr. Aeon's rule over Cap-Au-Diable. Though Aeon may officially hold power on the cape, he rarely attends to the day to day duties of office and spends most of his time locked away in his labs conducting his experiments and so Marshal Brass and his assistant Olivia Darque manage the bureaucratic and security issues of Cap-Au-Diable. The Aeon Conspiracy Marshal Brass may contact villains in the game once they reach threat level 15 and will remain available up to threat level 20 and will ask for help dealing with a supervillain called "Professor Echo". Echo had been sabotaging many Arachnos facilities, particularly ones holding the research and or prized experiments of Doctor Aeon. Due to Echo's continued foiling of Arachnos's security forces Brass will hire on the player villain to stop him and bring him in. The first encounter with Professor Echo indicated that he was mad, as he was speaking of things that had not occurred yet and in an incorrect tense of speech but he warned the villain that the Doctor Aeon's PTS - Power Transfer Station, was going to plunge Cap-Au-Diable into a disaster. Professor Echo teleported away as he was facing defeat. Doctor Aeon's Power Transfer Station siphoned thermal energy from a volcanic vein underground to power the entire city so Professor Echo's attempts to continually sabotage it would prove a huge upset for Arachnos. Over the course of working for Brass though, the player villain will find that in-fact the Power Transfer Station was not exploiting an underground volcanic vein, it was in fact tapping into a powerful demon king named Bat'Zul who had been sealed in the volcano looming over Cap-Au-Diable by a superhero exorcist named Father Henri many years ago. Doctor Aeon had not known at first the vein was a living creature but soon afterwords had discovered it. Aeon simply had not told anyone, including Brass, for fear he would lose the respect the invention had afforded him. As the quest line goes on Brass and the player-villain will discover Professor Echo is in fact Doctor Aeon's future self, Echo had apparently created a time-travel device to go back in time and destroy the Power Transfer Station before Bat'Zul escaped to wreak havoc on Cap-Au-Diable. Professor Echo reappears several times and each time gives further warning about the Power Transfer Station but ultimately the player villain will defeat him. After finally defeating Professor Echo, Marshal Brass thanks the player-villain and sends them on their way telling them he will be keeping a closer eye on Dr. Aeon and Arachnos will be watching Bat'Zul very closely from there on - ready to pull the plug on Doctor Aeon's invention the second Bat'Zul began to stir within it's prison. Reappearances and Station Though the mission arc against Echo is the last time Marshal Brass can be worked with he is mentioned throughout the game and in various parts of the Rogue Isles as one of the most powerful people in Arachnos who is not a Patron or Arbiter. Brass is called in by name whenever Lord Recluse or Arbiter Daos need to call in the reserve soldiers from their various security posts throughout the Rogue Isles. Brass is also spoken to in a short story arc called "Origins of Power", where the player-villain must investigate experts on the five origin types within the game - Natural, Mutant, Magic, Science and Technology. When consulted on Natural origin super powers, Brass shows utter disdain for anyone who is not a Natural origin supervillain. Brass claims that others fly around his city like they are glowing gods but that he can, and has, taken down every single one of them that crosses Arachnos himself; Simply because he is that well trained and has the drive to succeed over any so-called superhero. Trivia *Brass will be one of the earliest Arachnos troops with access to the Seer Network the player will encounter. *As a guest member with access to the Seer Net, Brass's loyalty to Arachnos is programed to over-ride anything that may conflict with it, including possession, mind-control and the worth of the lives of his friends/loved-ones. Category:City of Heroes Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Necessary Evil Category:Guardians Category:Enforcer Category:Protective Category:Lawful Evil